


VariCassTober submissions.

by MikeAllenZ



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, October, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: For this VariCassTober event I decided to join in by adding short fics taking place in some of various AUs. (Maybe even some new ones)Y’all should check tumblr for more works





	VariCassTober submissions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass has some plans for when Varian shows up on the rooftops. But soon finds out that varian isn’t ready just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Takes place in the Sundrop and the Alchemist AU. (Superhero AU) minor spoilers for those two stories) This takes place several years after “Revenge of the Fury”))

Cass waited on the rooftop again. Their usual meeting place after the big adventures the group had. Four years of working side by side with superheroes. She was honored. But at the end of the night there was only one she wanted by her side more than the rest. 

“Are you sure about this?” The figure appeared behind her. She was used to him trying to be mysterious but she could hear him coming from a mile away.

“Yea I’m sure.” She chuckled and looked back at him “Not like it’s illegal. I should know, I’m a cop.” 

“Touché” The alchemist giggled. She loved it when he laughed. He was an adult now but his laugh was still pretty sweet and innocent. Or rather, his giggle was. Her laugh could be compared to a hyena, or as he likes to say, like a crazed sadist. But she couldn’t help that she laughed at his various trips. For someone who compares himself to Batman, he sure tripped allot. 

He was bigger now. Not as tall as her. All the time in the lab has made sure of that. No sunlight. Not enough food. Even if his sister constantly nagged about it, he seemed to be the only one capable of not listening to her. He’s a stubborn little one. But he’s her stubborn little one. He was at least tall enough to kiss her without straining either of their necks, and also added a interesting goatee to his style. Which had a bit of blue just like the top of his head. He looked like an adult now, and he is. 

“When are we going to tell them?” He said “I feel like their catching on”

“I don’t know but maybe soon” she had kept their late night fun a secret from their friends. And she had debated about telling them. Especially after her father had revealed to her that he knew exactly what was going on. He took it pretty well actually. 

“I don’t like keeping it from them.” He said, head down a bit. “It makes me feel like I’m betraying them all over again.”

“Hey hey hey” she quickly wrapped the boy into a tight embrace. “You could never.” She kisses his forehead and he nuzzles into her neck, allowing himself to feel protected by her. 

Cassandra never understood the part of her job that involved protecting the people. Not until she met Varian. Someone she wanted to protect with all of her heart. 

He was just getting his thoughts together as he lifted his head from his nuzzles little spot. But she acted fast and quickly gave her a huge passionate kiss. And after he just smiled. “This feels right.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” She chuckled. 

He pulled back a bit. “But maybe this is a bit fast?”

“I’ve kissed you before” she shrugged

“That was different. You kissed me differently.” He states, trying to put the word to it.

He’s clever. She was always surprised by his intelligence. Something she’d never be able to outmatch him in. “Your concern is understandable.” He was right. That was more than any other kiss. She expected to get just as much out of him tonight as she had other men she’s been with. Show him exactly what it’s like to be hers. But he clearly wasn’t ready, and she couldn’t blame him. She had to be patient, gentle. Two things she wasn’t used to, but he was so worth it. “I’ll wait until you’re ready. I don’t want to go too far if you’re not comfortable”

“The others don’t even know yet. They know us so well and yet they don’t know.” He was looking out into the streets. The city he’s explored allot of in the last four years and has saved several times. And yet he was still so fragile. 

“You really want them to know?” She went close to him, getting a good view of the ear that has partially been burned off. 

“Can we at least tell Rapunzel? I feel weird not telling her where I’ve been when I get back.” 

How could she had not realized? The boy lives with his sister in her apartment. He works for her too. He spends so much time with Rapunzel, and Rapunzel is her best friend. Maybe it was a good idea to tell her. But she very much worried about what she said. This was her little brother. He didn’t need to worry about her getting hit with the woman’s superpowers because she would never go that far. But she worried that Rapunzel would disapprove of him dating a woman eight years older. She was very protective.

But she couldn’t help seeing the sadness in his eyes. He doesn’t like keeping secretes from her. Even if he was good at it, Rapunzel had a charisma about her that made it difficult to lie. Especially lying to her and avoiding feeling guilty about it. Cass was able to shrug it off pretty easily but she hadn’t realized that maybe Varian was feeling it hard. And she couldn’t stand seeing him sad.

She holds his hand “I’ll tell her. I promise.” 

He looks to her and smiles “thank you.”

“We don’t have to do anything tonight. Just having your hand in mine is enough for me.” She smiled at him. “And you’re good at choosing the best views in the city.” 

He laughed again. Her heart pounded again. No guy before really ever feel warm like that. And she held his hand tighter. It was better than any plan she had happened to have set for tonight. But having his hand in hers.

Staying close to him. All through the night.


End file.
